


Why sleep when there's snow?

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, amerikate - Freeform, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wakes up America due to newly fallen snow. America would rather stay in bed where it is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why sleep when there's snow?

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 13: Snowman  
> Couple: Amerikate

“America, get up!” Kate’s excited voice roused the brunette. She raised a brow at her from her spot on the bed.

“What? It’s late,” she replied. The hour was late, early in the morning, almost close to sunrise at this point. “Where have you been Princess?”

“Nevermind, I’ll tell you later. But there’s fresh snow outside, come out with me,” Kate insisted, pulling on America’s arm.

“Can’t we wait chica? It’ll be light in a few hours,” America groaned as she sat up. Kate just laughed and shook her head. She was excited at the fresh snow and wanted to experience it with her girlfriend.

“No, come on,” she said again. Kate went to the closet and grabbed warm clothes for America. She started pulling a sweater over America’s head as she sat their sleepily.

“Okay, okay,” America laughed. “I can dress myself.” She finished putting on the warm clothes as Kate piled them on the bed for her.

Kate grinned once America was dressed and rolling out of the bed. She tried to not overpower her with her excitement, she knew America wasn’t exactly awake right now. America seemed a little amused by Kate’s excitement over snow so at least she didn’t look as though she was about to get cranky with her.

Once outside, Kate took a deep breath. “Smell the freshness?”

America mirrored her by taking a deep breath and nodded. As fresh as New York smelled anyways. She looked over at Kate as she was kneeling in the snow.

“Now, I am not awake enough for a snowball fight,” America said, frowning down at Kate.

Kate laughed and shook her head. “No snowballs I promise. I just want to feel it,” Kate replied. She rubbed snow between her hands and looked around for a moment. “Hey-- we should build a snowman.”

“Or we could go inside where there is a still warm bed waiting,” America said. Somehow she had a feeling that wasn’t how his was going to end.

“Come on! The snow’s fresh and white, when will we be able to see that again?” Kate pressed.

America gave her a small smile and sighed. “Alright alright,” she agreed.

Kate squealed with excitement and jumped up. She wrapped her arms around America’s neck and kissed her soundly on the lips. She could feel America’s lips curling upwards against Kate’s. She pulled away and rested her forehead against Kate’s.

“It’s a good thing you’re so damn cute when you’re excited,” she said.

Kate laughed and gave America another kiss before pulling away and dropping her arms. “Okay, you make one body piece and I’ll make another. Then we can make the head?”

America nodded. They both got to work packing snow into large balls for the body of the snowman. When Kate felt that her part was big enough, she took a step back and compared their two body pieces.

“Okay, I think that yours is bigger so we can use that as the base,” Kate said, head tilted as she considered them both. America lifted Kate’s onto her own and stood back to look at the headless form.

“Doesn’t look like much,” she mused.

“Not yet anyways,” Kate answered. “You work on the head-- I’ll find some sticks for arms.”

America nodded and knelt down to gather more snow for the head. Kate looked around the trees on the sidewalk, trying to find two fallen branches. There didn’t seem to be much in the immediate vicinity. She looked back over at the semi-formed snowman, trying to think of how to make it look more human than three balls of snow stacked on each other.

America placed the head on top and glanced over at Kate. “Not much, is it?” she asked gesturing at the three semi-lumpy balls.

Kate shrugged. “Maybe not. Can’t find any arms either,” she said.

America nodded, pursing her lips as she tried to think of an alternative. While she thought she poked a face into the head with her finger, drawing a cartoon face on it.

“Works for me,” Kate said with a laugh. “If we feel the need we can add arms after we sleep.”

America gave a grateful sigh, looking up at the pinkening of the sky as the sun began to rise. “Good, because I’m still tired and now I’m cold.”

Kate smirked at her as she pulled her inside by the hand. “Well I can warm you up a bit.”


End file.
